vampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Seras Victoria
Seras Victoria (セラス・ヴィクトリア Serasu Vikutoria) is a policewoman who is turned into a vampire at the beginning of the Hellsing, and then serves as Alucard 's assistant. She acts as the viewpoint character in the series. A character similar to Seras was present in its prototype version, The Legends of Vampire Hunter, named Yuri Kate. Personality A very brave, strong-willed and heroic young woman who often rejects following orders of her master that cross with her personal beliefs. However, she is a loyal and trustworthy soldier who will diligently follow the orders of her commander, provided said commander has proven his or her worth. Profile When she was a child, Seras's father, a police officer, "got in too deep" during an undercover mission. The group he had infiltrated traced him back to his home and brutally murdered him. Her mother hid Seras in a closet and then walked out to face the criminals, who immediately killed her as well. A distraught Seras charged out and stabbed one of the criminals in the eye with a fork before being shot in the gut and thrown against a bloodstained wall. The flashback ends with Seras seeing glimpses of the criminals having sex with her mother's corpse. It was also shown that, after the ordeal in her orphanage, she threw a stone at another child for taking a toy she was playing with. Near the end of the flashback, Seras is told that she may be relocated if her violence continues, as the orphanage may not be able to care for her any longer. There, she expresses her strongest wish - to become a police officer. In the series, Seras was originally a police officer who, along with the rest of her squad, was sent into the village of Cheddar, where a vampire had taken control of the town and turned its inhabitants into "ghouls" (zombies controlled by vampires). She was taken hostage by that priest vampire. Before shooting through her to kill the rogue vampire, Alucard offers to turn Seras into a vampire to save her from dying. She chooses vampirism, as with virgin blood she will become a vampire rather than a ghoul. Weapons Victoria's signature weapon is the Hellsing ARMS Anti-Midian Cannon 'Harkonnen'. Weighing 120 lb. (~60 kg) unloaded, this 30 mm, single-shot, break action, breech loader cannon uses various types of shells, including depleted uranium with silver for piercing armored targets and incendiary napalm rounds for destroying large groups of opponents both on land and in the air. Only a vampire could carry and use this weapon. Her immense strength also allows her to use the Harkonnen while moving; sometimes, especially in the manga, she wields it with an extraordinary ease, even firing over her shoulder. Before gaining the Harkonnen, Seras used a smaller rifle, firing 13.7 mm rounds, as is seen written on the gun in the OVA. In the manga this gun is unnamed but the letters BAERLKS are spelled out on its side; in the OVA, however, the gun has Harkonnen written in the same place. Later on, for the purpose of defending Hellsing HQ, Seras used the Extra Long-Range Bombardment Firearm system for Localized defensive use "Harkonnen Cannon II". It had a gross weight of 345 kg and sported a pair of 30 mm auto cannons belt-fed from two large ammunition boxes carried on her back. Its maximum range was 4000 m, and could snipe fast moving missiles and even shoot down Millennium airships. For additional firepower, the pair of cannons could double as a grenade launcher, launching two of the immense explosive incendiary grenades for wide-area field dominance "Vladimir", one from each barrel. Due to Seras's vampire strength, she could move around with the system with relative ease after she discarded the massive ammo boxes. Although she loses her weapons during the confrontation with Zorin, relying instead on her "Shadow Arm", Seras makes use of firearms again during the confrontation with the Captain, using a pair of MG-42 Machine Guns salvaged from dead Millennium soldiers. In OVA X, she even used a Flak gun to destroy a bullet-proof glass wall that protected the Major. Seras's weapons are named after the main antagonist of Frank Herbert's novel Dune, Baron Vladimir Harkonnen. This is further reinforced by the appearance of the gun's "spirit" during dream sequences in the manga (and thus OVA) and episode previews in the anime; the spirit in question bears a strong resemblance to Baron Harkonnen from David Lynch's film adaptation of the novel. Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Hellsing Category:Slayers Category:Anime